Fire Dreaming
Fire dreaming is the 27 episode of Legend of Chima and the 1th episode in Season 3. Plot As Eris flies over Chima, her wings suddenly catch fire. She wakes in the Eagle Spire only to find it was a dream, yet she panics and falls through the glass floor. She crashes into the basketball hoop at the Forever Rock where Cragger and Laval are playing a friendly game using CHI. She attempts to explain her dream to them, but they are too distracted, (first with another round of the game, then with Gloona and Wonald begging to hear of the trip to the Outlands, to listen. Meanwhile in a chasm within the Scorpion Cave, Scorm's orb of Chi awakens Sir Fangar and provides him with the power to break free of his icy imprisonment. He plugs the orb and lets out a defending howl before turning to the ice block which still holds the rest of the hunters. As Laval and Cragger ride their new tanks back to the Lion Temple, Eris reminds them that in their mission to the Outlands, they failed to recover the stolen Chi and that it is still out there waiting to be used. Then Laval and Cragger only laugh at her worriment, prompting her to fly off. At the Scorpion Cave, Scutter and Scolder present Scorm with the rest of the stolen Chi. Determined to have nothing more of the orbs, the scorpion king demands for them to be cast away. They cast them into the gorge and unknowingly deliver them right into the hands of Sir Fangar who uses them to awaken the rest of the hunters. Back at the Lion City, Market Day is in full swing. The Rhinos have rocks to sell, Skinnet has a spa, and the Raven's are providing portraits atop a real life living replica legend beast. At the eagle table, Eris is selling a clock to Bladvic when suddenly, she sees her arms and legs catch fire. She imminently rushes to put it out, but is astonished to find that she was only hallucinating. The Speedor race commences and though Laval and Cragger both try to use Chi to win, it ultimately causes them to loose control of their speedorz and crash. Gorzan wins the race and the Golden Chi, narrowly beating out Worriz. By now, all of the Hunters have awakened from their dreamless sleep, including Mungus who required three Chi orbs. Sir Fangar discovers that their thousand years in the ice has given them control over it and the Hunters can now freeze anything they wish. They climb out of the chasm and march through the cave, freezing Scorpions they encounter. Laval and Cragger find Eris sitting alone and invite her to their bonfire at the Forever Rock that night. She is hesitant at first, but they manage to convince her. The Hunters continue through the caves and enter the Spider's domain of whom they also freeze. Stealthor reports the exits are blocked, But they soon come across the remains of their fallen temple. Here they salvage vehicles before creating a ramp up the Gorge of Eternal Depth. Notes Errors & Goofs To be added Continuity To be added Trivia * This episode reveals that all of the tribes of Chima have their own version of the great story, which is also similar to the spiders and the scorpions belifs in a godlike version of the creature they are based on. Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Legends of Chima Episodes